futbolfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Club Atlético River Plate
El Club Atlético River Plate, abreviado generalmente River o River Plate, es un club deportivo de Buenos Aires, conocido sobre todo por su equipo profesional de fútbol, uno de los más exitosos y más populares de este deporte en la Argentina. Junto con su rival tradicional, Boca Juniors, concentra la mayoría de los aficionados al deporte en el país. El club fue fundado el 25 de mayo de 1901, y desde 1934 tiene sus instalaciones —en especial el estadio Antonio Vespucio Liberti, conocido como el Monumental— en el barrio de Belgrano, aunque la cultura popular lo asocia por lo general con el vecino Núñez. El Club también se ha dedicado desde hace más de dos décadas a la educación: dentro de las mismas instalaciones del estadio, funciona un jardín de infantes, un colegio primario, un colegio secundario y un instituto terciario. Además, se encuentra en desarrollo un proyecto para la creación de un instituto universitario. Historia Acta de fundación La siguiente es una transcripción del acta de fundación original del club: Era amateur (1901-1930) La historia de River Plate comenzó en el año 1901 cuando en la casa de Mr. Jacobs, subgerente de las carboneras Wilson, se reunían los domingos familiares y amigos ingleses a pasar el tiempo y frecuentemente practicaban fútbol. Un día, surgió la idea de formar un club al que se llamó Santa Rosa. El 25 de mayo de 1901 los miembros del club se reunieron con los jugadores de otro equipo amateur: La Rosales. El objetivo era fundar un verdadero club de fútbol. Antes de firmar el acta de fundación, hubo un tema de discusión: no había consenso para elegir el nombre del club. Algunos preferían Santa Rosa, otros La Rosales, más aún se propusieron nombres como Foward y Juventud Boquense (ya que el club se iba a establecer en el barrio porteño de La Boca). Al final, el jugador Pedro Martínez propuso el nombre River Plate, que simpatizó entre los miembros. Éste nombre fue seleccionado debido a que mientras se construía el dique 3, unos marineros dejaban de lado unos gigantescos cajones para ponerse a jugar a la pelota en momentos libres. A Martínez, le llamó la atención la inscripción que figuraba en esos cajones: "The River Plate". Probablemente la intención del texto en los cajones era decir "Río de La Plata" en inglés, sin embargo "The River Plate" significa "la placa del río". Luego de firmar el acta, se eligió a Leopoldo Bard, también jugador del equipo, como el primer presidente del club. La primera cancha se levantó del lado este de la Dársena Sud. Allí comenzó a jugar el primer equipo del club: Moltedo, Ratto, Cevallos, Peralta, Carrega, Bard, Kitzler, Martínez, Flores, Zanni y Messina. El 30 de abril de 1905, luego de asociarse a Football Association se realiza la primer participación oficial en la tercera división. El partido fue disputado contra la Facultad de Medicina y perdido por 3 a 2. El 7 de mayo del mismo año River venció de local a Gral. Belgrano 'A' por 4 a 3 logrando su primera victoria. El 27 de diciembre de 1908, River Plate vence por 7 a 0 a Racing Club por la final de la segunda divisón logrando el ascenso a la primera división, de donde nunca más descendió. Los jugadores responsables de la hazaña fueron: Luraschi, Chiappe, Politano, Messina, Morroni, Chagneaud, Anapodisto García, Grifero, Abaca Gómez, Elías Fernández y Priano. El 2 de mayo de 1909 River hace su presentación en primera, ganando como local por 5 a 0 a Argentino de Quilmes. El único campeonato logrado por River en la era amateur fue el de 1920. La final se jugo el 9 de enero de 1921 cuando venció a Quilmes por 2 a 0. En esta época también se registra el primer enfrentamiento con su archirrival Boca Juniors, el 24 de agosto de 1913, donde River vence por 2 a 1. Era Profesional (1930-Actualidad) 1930-1950 Durante el amateurismo, el Club Atlético River Plate creció en grandes proporciones. Para el comienzo del profesionalismo tenía el número más elevado de socios del país: 14.000. Esto, indudablemente produjo enormes ingresos económicos. Con la compra del wing derecho Carlos Peucelle por 10.000 pesos se ganó el mote de ¨Los Millonarios¨, y revolucionó el mercado de pases. En el primer torneo finalizó tercero pero en 1932 invirtió 105.000 pesos en la adquisición de varios jugadores y atrajo a multitudes a los estadios al ritmo de su primer título profesional. El gran Bernabé Ferreyra (pagado en 35.000 pesos) causó una conmoción en el fútbol argentino y con él, River formó un gran equipo. Ferreyra fue el goleador del campeonato con 43 goles (19 más que el segundo). River, que era dirigido por Víctor A.Caamaño, igualó en la primera posición con Independiente por lo que tuvieron que disputar un partido desempate que finalizó por 3 a 0 a favor de River. La primera victoria de River contra su clásico rival Boca Juniors en la era profesional, fue en la fecha definitiva del torneo de 1933. El triunfo de River por 3 a 1 impidió a los Xeneises el campeonato. En 1935 River pagó 37.500 pesos por el mediocampista de Gimnasia y Esgrima de La Plata, José María Minella. Con esta nueva figura y con excelentes jugadores de la época como fueron José Manuel Moreno y Adolfo Pedernera, River conquistó el primer bicampeonato (1936-1937). La década de 1940 es conocida como la Era Dorada. En 1941 nuevamente logra el campeonato por una diferencia de cuatro puntos contra el segundo, San Lorenzo de Almagro. Al año siguiente repitió el título y se destacó por sus grandes victorias y goleadas. Por esta época su delantera parecía invencible, por lo que recibió el nombre de La Máquina. La misma estaba formada por Juan Carlos Muñoz, José Manuel Moreno, Adolfo Pedernera, Ángel Labruna y Félix Loustau. Labruna fue el goleador del Campeonato 1943 con 23 tantos, año en el que River fue subcampeón. En 1944 Bruno Rodolfi, centre half de La Máquina, se fue a México, hecho que permitió la incorporación de un volante central Néstor Rossi, que venía de las divisiones inferiores. Los 25 goles de Labruna (goleador del año) en 1945 ayudaron al equipo para la obtención de otro campeonato, el sexto hasta ese entonces. Además, ganó nueve partidos al hilo . Ya para 1946, se produjo un hecho destacado: la vuelta de Moreno al club. 40.000 espectadores colmaron el estadio de Ferro en el partido que finalizó River 5 - Atlanta 1, con tres goles de Moreno. Aquella tarde, el público ingresó al campo de juego debido al derribe de los alambrados y a la euforia desatada. El destacado delantero Alfredo Di Stéfano apareció como goleador en el año 1947, en el cual River obtuvo nuevamente un campeonato. Sus 27 tantos lo convirtieron en el máximo artillero y fue muy bien secundado por Labruna, Moreno y Loustau. 1950-1980 Aunque para fines de la década de 1940 los resultados decayeron, en la década de 1950 River resurgió, ganando 5 campeonatos en 6 años (1952, 1953, 1955, 1956, 1957). En 1950 se destacó la compra del delantero uruguayo Walter Gómez por 750.000 pesos. En 1951 River desarrolló una gira ilustre por Europa que dejó seis victorias, siete empates y tan sólo una derrota. Uno de los triunfos fue ante el Manchester City por 4 a 3 y de esta manera, el conjunto, entonces, dirigido por José María Minella se convirtió en el primer equipo argentino en ganar en Inglaterra. Otro hito importante de esta gira es el triunfo, tambièn por 4-3, sobre el Real Madrid en el estadio Bernabeu. Ademàs,por estos años consolidò su imagen internacional ganando 6 veces la Copa Rìo de la Plata (o Ricardo Aldao), que enfrentaba a los campeones de Argentina y Uruguay. En 1952 y 1953 se logra un nuevo bicampeonato. En River se destacaban figuras como el histórico arquero Amadeo Carrizo, y jugadores como Vernazza, Eliseo Prado, Walter Gómez, Labruna, Loustau, Alfredo Pérez, Lidoro Soria, Yácono, Julio Venini y Héctor Ferrari. En 1954 se destaca el hecho de llegar a tener más de 60.000 socios. River sale campeón en 1955, 1956 y 1957, logrando el primer tricampeonato. Aparte de los jugadores antes mencionados, se destaca la actuación del nuevo jugador de River, Enrique Sívori. El 12 de octubre de 1959 Ángel Amadeo Labruna se retiró del fútbol profesional a los 41 años. Su trayectoria en River fue excepcional con 292 goles en 514 partidos. La década de 1960, en lo que se refiere a títulos ganados, fue hasta el día de hoy la peor del club sin lograr ningún título. Eso no quiere decir que las campañas hallan sido pésimas. A pesar de las grandes inversiones del club en 1960, entre las cuales se destaca los 2.500.000 de pesos pagados por José Varacka, el equipo solamente logró el segundo puesto. En 1961 se destaca la gira europea por las grandes victorias frente al Real Madrid de España y al Juventus de Italia. En 1962 se hace otra contratación notable: el delantero Luis Artime, quien fue el goleador del torneo, aunque River solo logró el segundo puesto. Lo mismo ocurre en 1963, Artime es el goleador pero River sale segundo a pesar de haber ganado la primera rueda del campeonato. Al mismo tiempo se paga la increíble suma de 33.000.000 de pesos por el jugador uruguayo Matosas. En 1965 y 1966 se logran otros dos subcampeonatos y en 1966 River sale en segundo puesto de la Copa Libertadores de América perdiendo con Peñarol. En el año 1968, durante un partido que enfrentaba a River y Boca, se produce la tragedia más grande del fútbol argentino: después de una avalancha humana, 71 personas mueren asfixiadas y 66 resultan heridas. Ese mismo año River logra otro subcampeonato. A fines de 1968 se retira el jugador que más partidos jugó en la primera del Club Atlético River Plate, Amadeo Carrizo, con la cifra récord de 521 partidos. En 1969 se logran dos subcampeonatos consecutivos, detràs de Chacarita Juniors en el Metropolitano, y de Boca Juniors en el torneo Nacional, siendo èsta la primera y ùnica vez en la cual el rival de siempre se consagra Campeón en el Monumental, empatando en el partido decisivo 2 a 2. El posterior triunfo sobre San Lorenzo de Almagro (2-1), por la Liguilla Pre-Libertadores, le permitirà disputar el màximo torneo continental al año siguiente, donde se desquita de Boca, eliminàndolo en primera fase. La década de 1970 va a mejorar para River. Comienza como terminó la década de 1960: obteniendo el subcampeonato del Metropolitano. En 1971 y 1972 se destacan las grandes victorias ante Boca Juniors, siendo la del 15 de octubre de este último año la más notoria: River vence a Boca por 5 a 4 luego de estar perdiendo por 4 a 2. Este año también se logra un subcampeonato, perdiendo la finalìsima del Torneo Nacional con San Lorenzo, pero dejando nuevamente a su clàsico rival en el camino al derrotarlo por 3 a 2 en semifinales. En 1975 asume como director técnico el retirado jugador Ángel Labruna, que logra ganar el campeonato nacional y el metropolitano después de 18 años sin títulos. En 1976 se llega de vuelta a la final de la Copa Libertadores de América pero se pierde contra el Cruzeiro de Brasil. El equipo se recupera en la segunda mitad del año, llegando a la final del Nacional en Diciembre, en la cual es tambièn vencido, para mayor desazòn de su hinchada, nada màs y nada menos que por los Xeneizes. Pero en 1977 llega la revancha. Se logra el Torneo Metropolitano, durante el cual se destaca el jugador Daniel Passarella, aseguràndose el primer puesto en casa de su màximo rival, Boca Juniors, por entonces flamante campeòn de Amèrica, al imponerse 2 a 1 en un final memorable. Durante 1978 el equipo aportò 5 futbolistas (el arquero Fillol, Luque, Passarella,Ortiz y Alonso) al plantel de la selecciòn nacional que ganò la Copa del Mundo que ese año se disputò en Argentina. Participò ademàs en otra exitosa gira por Europa entre Julio y Agosto, donde obtuvo el Trofeo Villa de Madrid, organizado por el club Atlético de Madrid, cosechando 4 victorias, 3 empates y una derrota. Sin embargo, el desgaste fìsico hizo su mella y resultò eliminado por su eterno rival, Boca Juniors en semifinales de la Copa Libertadores de esa temporada. En 1979 se logra otro bicampeonato (nacional y metropolitano) y en 1980 se gana el metropolitano, logrando así el segundo tricampeonato de la historia del club. Thank you so much for this aitrlce, it saved me time! Thank you so much for this aitrlce, it saved me time! Comisión Directiva Apodos En el fútbol argentino existe una tradición de apodar a los equipos por sus rasgos característicos. En el caso del Club Atlético River Plate, su apodo es los millonarios, mote que tiene sus orígenes en los altísimos precios que se pagaron por las compras de Carlos Peucelle y Bernabé Ferreyra, en 1931 y 1932 respectivamente. También son conocidos por la banda sangre, por la banda roja que cruza, de una punta a la otra toda la camiseta. Asimismo, los rivales los denominan "gallinas" en forma ofensiva. Este apodo surge cuando River, luego de perder la final de la copa libertadores contra peñarol en 1966 donde iba ganando 2 a 0 y termina derrotado por 4 a 2, fue a jugar un partido contra Banfield y la parcialidad de dicho equipo tiran a la cancha una gallina. Desde ese día también se lo reconoce a River por el apodo de gallina. Pese a lo odioso del mote, la hinchada lo ha tomado muchas veces en forma humorìstica, al punto que no es extraño ver a sus fanàticos disfrazados con plumas, grandes picos, patas de gallo y crestas rojas (algo parecido hace la torcida del Palmeiras de Brasil (Sociedade Esportiva Palmeiras) con su apodo, tambièn despectivo, de porco o cerdo). Tampoco es extraño que los mismos hinchas de River, en sus cantos de aliento, se refieran a su estadio como el Gallinero. Uniforme *'Uniforme titular': (Visto de frente) Camiseta blanca con una banda roja que cae de forma oblicua de derecha a izquierda. Pantalón negro y medias blancas con el escudo. *'Uniforme alternativo': (Visto de frente) Camiseta negra con una banda roja que cae de forma oblicua de derecha a izquierda. Pantalón negro y medias rojas con el escudo. *'Uniforme internacional': (Usado en algunas copas internacionales por River): Camiseta con barras verticales de tres colores: Rojo, Negro y Blanco. Pantalón negro y medias blancas con el escudo. La historia de la camiseta titular del Club Atlético River Plate proviene del año de su fundación. Los jugadores del equipo (también fundadores) formaban parte de una comparsa de carnaval. Ésta constaba de un diablo rojo, y por ello poseía mucha tela de ese color. Cuando llegó el momento de jugar, los jugadores cortaron tiras de la tela roja que había sobrado y la adjuntaron a una camiseta blanca en forma oblicua con alfileres de gancho. El estadio 1901 - 1938 Cuando se creó el club, en 1901 el primer estadio se situó en una zona cercana al lugar de fundación, en la Dársena Sud. En 1909, por problemas con la autoridad portuaria, se debe mudar a Sarandí pero en 1912 deben regresar, siendo desalojados definitivamente por el Jefe de Movimientos del Puerto en 1913. Durante lo que restó de 1913, en 1914 y a principios de 1915, el club se vio obligado a alquilar el estadio de Ferro Carril Oeste que ya en esa época estaba en el sitio donde se encuentra actualmente. De regreso en La Boca, a principios de 1915 se arrendó un terreno en la manzana delimitada por las calles Pinzón, Caboto, Aristóbulo del Valle y Pedro de Mendoza. Allí se construyó un estadio de considerable tamaño para la época, con una gran gradería y una moderna tribuna techada. Allí, River iba a crecer en hinchada y en prestigio por 8 años. En 1923, el terreno arrendado debe ser dejado, beneficiando al club ya que fue obligado a construir un nuevo estadio. Éste fue construido en el barrio de Palermo, más exactamente en la intersección de las avenidas Alvear (hoy Libertador) y Tagle. Inaugurado el 20 de mayo de 1923, la cancha constaba de dos grandes tribunas laterales. 1938 - Actualidad: El Monumental Para el comienzo de la época profesional, el Club Atlético River Plate constaba con un considerable número de socios que le proveían grandes entradas de dinero. Más aún, el equipo había logrado juntar un enorme número de seguidores no asociados. Por esas razones, los dirigentes tenían la idea de construir un nuevo estadio, idea que fue concretada en 1934 cuando se firmó el boleto de compra de 5 ha de terreno en el barrio de Belgrano más el regalo por parte de la municipalidad de Buenos Aires por 3,5 ha. La decisión de la dirigencia fue duramente criticada por muchos, ya que se decía que aquél terreno era el peor lugar para la construcción de un estadio, por su lejanía y porque sus terrenos habían sido ganados al Río de la Plata, lo que dificultaría su construcción. El proyecto fue llevado a cabo por los arquitectos José Aslan y Héctor Ezcurra siendo el 25 de mayo de 1935 el día en que se ubicó la piedra fundamental. Para llevar a cabo la construcción se debió pedir grandes contribuciones a los socios y un préstamo al gobierno por 2.500.000 pesos argentinos. Aún así, el presupuesto fue insuficiente, teniendo que posponer la construcción de la tribuna norte para varios años después. Se tardó dos años en construir las tres tribunas restantes, tiempo récord teniendo en cuenta la dificultad que brindaba el terreno. En total se construyeron 50 kilómetros de gradas, a base de 26.000 metros cúbicos de hormigón y de 3.000 toneladas de acero, que, dos años después hubieran costado 3 veces más que el valor total del estadio a causa de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. El Estadio Monumental como se llamó en esa época fue inaugurado oficialmente en mayo de 1938, en un partido entre River y Peñarol de Uruguay. En 1958 a causa de la venta de Omar Sívori, ingresaron al club 10.000.000 de pesos, parte de los cuales fueron utilizados para la construcción de la tribuna norte. Ese año se logró que el estadio tenga la capacidad récord para 100.000 aficionados. La última etapa de construcción se dio en 1977/78, cuando, para el Campeonato Mundial el gobierno militar financió la construcción de la bandeja superior de la tribuna norte y transfomó las bandejas inferiores en plateas, lo que redujo su capacidad a la actual:76.609. Por último, en 1986 se le dio el nombre que lleva hoy, en honor al presidente que inició su construcción: Antonio Vespucio Liberti. Palmarés Torneos Nacionales * 1932 * 1936 Copa Campeonato * 1937 * 1941 * 1942 * 1945 * 1947 * 1952 * 1953 * 1955 * 1956 * 1957 * 1975 (Metro) * 1975 (Nacional) * 1977 (Metro) * 1979 (Metro) * 1979 (Nacional) * 1980 (Metro) * 1981 (Nacional) * 1985/86 * 1989/1990 * 1991 (Apertura) * 1993 (Apertura) * 1994 (Apertura) * 1996 (Apertura) * 1997 (Clausura) * 1997 (Apertura) * 1999 (Apertura) * 2000 (Clausura) * 2002 (Clausura) * 2003 (Clausura) * 2004 (Clausura) * Total: 32 Puesto Històrico: http://www.rsssf.com/tablesa/argalltime.html#prof Torneos Amateur ganados por River Plate * 1908 Segunda División * 1920 Campeonato Argentino * 1914 copa competencia * Total: 3 Torneos Oficiales Rioplatenses * 1914 Copa Competencia (Tie Cup) * 1936 Copa Rìo de la Plata (Ricardo Aldao) * 1937 Copa Rìo de la Plata (Ricardo Aldao) * 1941 Copa Rìo de la Plata (Ricardo Aldao) * 1942 Copa Rìo de la Plata (Ricardo Aldao) * 1945 Copa Rìo de la Plata (Ricardo Aldao) * 1947 Copa Rìo de la Plata (Ricardo Aldao) * 1955 Copa Rìo de la Plata (Ricardo Aldao) * Total: 7 Torneos menores organizados por AFA *1932 LPF Competencia *1936 Copa de Oro *1937 Copa Dr. Ibarguren *1941 Copa Dr. Ibarguren *1941 Copa Sr. Escobar *1942 Copa Dr. Ibarguren *1965 Copa San Martín de Tours *1969 Liguilla PRE-Libertadores *1971 Copa San Martín de Tours *1972 Copa San Martín de Tours *1976 Liguilla PRE-Libertadores *1977 Copa San Martín de Tours *1978 Copa San Martín de Tours *1980 Copa Cuarto Centenario de la ciudad de Buenos Aires *1985 Copa San Martín de Tours *1988 Copa San Martín de Tours *1989 Copa San Martín de Tours *1989 Liguilla PRE-Libertadores *1990 Trofeo Día de los Museos Municipales *1992 Liguilla PRE-Libertadores *1993 Copa San Martín de Tours *1996 Copa San Martín de Tours Total: 22 Torneos internacionales Campeón de: *Copa Libertadores de América: 1986, 1996 *Copa Intercontinental: 1986 *Copa Interamericana: 1987 *Supercopa: 1997 *Total: 5 Subcampeón de: *Copa Libertadores de América en 1966 y 1976. *Supercopa en 1991. *Copa Intercontinental en 1996. *Copa Sudamericana 2003 *Recopa 1997 y 1998 *Copa de Campeones 1948 Datos del club * Temporadas en 1ª división: 98. * Temporadas en 2ª división: 1 * Mayor goleada conseguida: ** En campeonatos nacionales: 8 - 0 contra Ferrocarril Oeste (1939), contra Atlanta (1946), contra San Martín de Mendoza (1967) y contra Gimnasia y Esgrima de Jujuy (1999) ** En torneos internacionales: 9 - 0 contra Universitario de Bolivia (Copa Libertadores de América 1970) * Mayor goleada en contra: ** En campeonatos nacionales: 5 - 0 contra Banfield (2002); 5 - 0 contra Newell's Old Boys (1992) ** En torneos internacionales: 4 - 0 contra San Lorenzo de Almagro (Copa Libertadores de América 1973) * Mejor puesto en la liga: 1. * Peor puesto en la liga: 19. * Máximo goleador: Ángel Labruna (292) * Portero menos goleado: Amadeo Carrizo * Más partidos disputados: Amadeo Carrizo Jugadores destacados Véase también *La Máquina Bibliografía Complementaria Enlaces externos *Sitio de estadísticas del club millonario *Sitio oficial del Club Atlético River Plate *Sitio no oficial del Club Atlético River Plate *Sitio no oficial del Club Atlético River Plate *Sitio no oficial del Club Atlético River Plate *Sitio no oficial del Club Atlético River Plate *futbolriver.com.ar - Sitio no oficial (Solo Fútbol) River Plate